Area 51
by The Force
Summary: Based on Resident Evil kind of. There is a zombie outbreak at Area 51 and two soldiers are trapped in the middle of it. Can they survive?


"So then O'neal dunks and the rim falls off! It was hilarious!" That's when the alarm rang. We were walking down to the gym, we needed some exercise. All the lights went off except the red emergency lights. "Must be another drill". Henry said. "Yeah, they've given us a lot of those lately." I said. "Hey, we're on a military base; we always have to be ready." "Yeah whatever." I said laughing. So we did the usual routine, we calmly walked to go pick up our Kevlar vests and our rifles, only when we got there, the lockers were open, and everything was out of place. "Man, can't anybody clean up after themselves?" Henry said. So we got our equipment and hurried to the main hall, where everybody was supposed to go. When we got there it was really dark, the janitor must have forgotten to change the light bulbs. Henry and I took out our flashlights, turned them on and we looked around. It was just like the movies. There were bullet shells scattered on the ground, ricochet marks on the walls, broken furniture, panels of the walls torn out, wires sparking, it was pure chaos. The large white and yellow sign labelled "Area 51" was on the ground, the paint was peeling, it was bent and drenched in blood. "Either this is a very special drill or there really is something going on." I said nervously. "We had better find the others." Replied Henry. We started walking towards the cafeteria for two reasons: that's were most of the slackers went, and it would be easy to fortify, just in case.

We entered the cafeteria. "Holy shit" Henry whispered. We explored the lunch room and it was even worse then the main hall. There were bodies everywhere. Blood was splattered on the walls, body parts were lying around, and weapons were scattered. I picked up another rifle. Henry looked at me, puzzled. "Hey, we don't know how long we could be stuck here." "Good point, take all the ammo you can find" he replied. So Henry and I looked around, and picked up bullets and the like. We didn't find a lot, so these guys had probably fought a great deal. "Dude, we should get out of here as soon as possible." "But there are probably some survivors around here somewhere, we have to help them." "Henry! This isn't some sort of movie! We have no idea where the terrorists might be! They could pop out of nowhere and start shooting us right now!" "Nick, this isn't the sort of attack a terrorist would do. They wouldn't hide and stalk us. Something else is responsible for all this. But even if it's something worse then terrorists, we have to help the others!" "Fine, but if this gets too dangerous, I'm getting the hell out of here!". I took some duck-tape out of my pocket and strapped the flashlight onto my gun. I tossed the roll to Henry and he taped his flashlight to his weapon. We came out of the cafeteria slowly, back-to-back. "Where do you think survivors would hide?" I asked Henry. "Probably in the armoury, let's go."

Along the way, we saw more and more casualties; this was definitely not a drill. When we got to the armoury, we saw a small barricade of tables and the like. We ran towards the barricade, ready to help. I jumped over the blockade and landed right next to a body. "Holy Shit!" I yelled, and fell back. "Nick! Shut up! You're attracting unwanted attention!" "Attention from what? There's nothing here!" "We don't know for sure!" He replied. Then we heard some shuffling coming from the door. We pointed our guns toward the noise, only to see a dangling light. "Henry, what's going on?" He didn't answer, all his senses were alert. Another shuffle, then another, then a moan. Whatever this thing was, it was pretty fast. "I'm getting out of here!" I shouted, while shooting the cover off a vent overtop. I climbed up. "Nick! Get over here!" Henry shouted back while I was climbing up to the vent. I looked down to see if Henry was behind me, and all I could see was a big mass of rotting corpses running towards Henry. He fired his rifle. He managed to kill some zombies, but it was all in vain, there were too many. They got closer and closer so Henry took out his army knife. He swung all around himself in despair. He took some of them out, but not enough. They all got right in his face; their hands were on him. Then he was dragged down and all the creatures hunched over him. The last thing I heard was a blood–curdling scream. I was too much of a coward to go help him. I climbed across the vent to find refuge.

**LATER…**

Now I'm sitting alone, my back on the wall. My eyes are stinging; my brows are drenched in sweat and blood. My left arm's broken, my ankle is sprained. Running away wasn't such a good plan. Now there's no escape, I'm gonna die here like everyone else. I hear shuffles and moans. I stand up on one leg with difficulty and I look up. Leading the pack is a familiar figure. A tall man with a tattered camouflage uniform, a rifle in his hand and a familiar face, Henry's one of them now. He raises his hand and points towards me, with flames of revenge in his eyes. I take out my rifle and a handgun. "Come and get me you son of a bitch!" I shout. The zombies sprint towards me. I fire my weapons, and then throw a grenade. An explosion of fire and shrapnel takes out a mass of the zombies. With all the commotion, Henry could get right in my face. "How about a knuckle sandwich?" I launch my arm towards his face, I break his jaw. He struggles to get up, and I put my handgun on the side of his head. "Take this jackass." He moans, and I fire. His brains are splattered over the floor. Wow, I actually did it. But more moans prove me wrong. I look up, and see the second wave. I reload and position my feet for balance. They run towards me and I wait for them. "Go to hell"…

**  
**


End file.
